Victory Through Blood Trailers
by Wooodface
Summary: Trailers for an upcoming Sonic story, Victory Through Blood. I know I'm not known for making serious stories, but I wanted to make one. Not suitable for people who do not like the image of blood. I will probably post the first chapter after I finish a story. This story will include Taiream and Silvaze when it gets fully released.
1. Chapter 1

(This is a trailer for an upcoming Sonic story, Victory Through Blood. I know I don't normally make serious fanfictions, but this story will be serious, and also include minor gore. Not lots guts everywhere, but there will be blood. I might start writing this fanfiction once I finish another story, so it'll take a while. Also, there will be two different endings, both in separate fanfictions to this story. Anyways, here is the trailer.)

Sitting on a hill, stands two kings, one in silver armor, and one in gold.

"This does not have to end this way,"

"I know, but we both know there can't be peace unless one of us dies,"

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles start walking towards the person, standing in the middle of the rubble of the city.

"I don't want to hurt you,"

Sonic tries to punch him, but he blocks it.

"But I also don't want this universe to die like my planet did,"

The person in silver armor holds up the red chaos emerald, as it glistens with power.

"So please, don't stand in my way,"

Blaze and Silver try to get up from the cities ashes.

"Or you'll end up how I wish you wouldn't want to,"

Shadow picks up his handgun and starts firing at the oncoming army.

"If we lose, we'll all have to bow down to him,"

Tails look through the window, looking at the night sky.

"We can't afford to lose,"

Tails, Knuckles, and Silver stand in their super forms to fight the person in the armor.

"If you won't step out of the way, then this is my only option,"

Sonic gets stabbed with a sword, and blood comes down his mouth.

"We'll stop him, together,"

The person lifts up his silver helmet, to reveal a black hedgehog with a scar.

"Let's do this."


	2. Trailer 2

(This is the second trailer for Victory Through Blood. I'm thinking of making one or two more trailers and then finishing either The Fox, The Plant, and The Rabbit or Sonic Showdown, then working on my first serious project, (aka, this story.) Anyways, enjoy the second trailer.)

Ashes and smoke fill the air, as Tails gets up from the rubble.

"We can never choose our destiny."

Someone in gold armor slashes another person in silver.

"So when the time comes,"

Blaze and Amy run away from the oncoming explosions.

"You must accept your fate."

Shadow, Rouge, and Tails look at the table. On it lies blueprints, maps of places, and a plan that they must execute.

"And if I don't accept mine,"

Shadow and the person in silver armor wrestler, trying to get the green chaos emerald.

"This galaxy, this universe, everything will fall."

Amy starts attacking the squad of people with her hammer.

"Please… wake up!"

Knuckles starts looking at the crowds of people, standing guard to protect the Master Emerald with his life.

"His plan cannot win."

The person in silver armor starts dueling Shadow and Blaze.

"Even if you try, even if you stand in my way…"

Shadow starts firing at the person in silver armor.

"I will win in the end. Because my fate forsees me to."

The king looks at his hands, thinking of all the blood he's caused.

"This is our last shot. We all lost someone, but today, that changes."

Shadow clenches his fist.

"This is for our friends."


	3. Trailer 3

(The second to last trailer before the story is released. I'm planning to have the first chapter out by December 1st. The last trailer will be released somewhere in November. In the meantime, enjoy the trailer.)

The morning sun rises, as a familiar blue blur speeds by the city shop.

"Peace has never existed in this universe for millennia."

Tails is currently fiddling with the gadgets in his house.

"Wars have rid species to extinction. We kill each other brutally, showing no remorse or guilt."

Knuckles was leaning on the Master Emerald, asleep.

"Rulers have failed to provide true peace."

Silver and Blaze walk down the beach, examining the shops there.

"But I know how to achieve it."

A gold sword and silver sword hit each other in the air.

"This universe needs correction,"

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles rush near a figure in the streets, stopping about ten feet from him.

"And I will be the one to do that."

The king in silver armor raises his sword towards the sky, both hands on the hilt of it.

"This doesn't have to end this way, you know?"

Shadow punches away one minion, and turns around to another one, then kicks him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground.

"We lost a lot,"

Amy swings at a minion with her hammer.

"But we should not give up hope yet."

Tails, blood running down his face, walks towards the hedgehog in the wreckage.

"Let's go, then."


	4. Final Trailer

(The Final Trailer is here. As I said before, _Victory Through Blood _will be coming out on December 1st. In the meantime, enjoy the hype and this trailer.)

The king in silver armor stood in front of his giant window on the bridge of his ship.

"Peace is something that can simply not be achieved without force,"

The king drew his sword at the three heroes in the middle of the city.

"It can only be brought through force and order,"

The ship's guns shoot down at the city, explosions everywhere.

"Wars are bound to humanity and to all living creatures,"

Silver blocks some of the shells coming down, as Blaze fires fireballs at the minions.

"So with one final one, the universe will be at peace,"

The king in gold armor shines with sorrow for the upcoming battle.

"We'll never let you do this,"

All seven chaos emeralds shine with energy.

"These are my friends,"

Sonic spins dash to the king in the middle of the city.

"Then it shall be war,"

Tails and the king both are about to strike in each other in the heads.


End file.
